One with you
by Arekusu
Summary: With Soubi's sudden absence Ritsuka realise's just how much he misses him, upon his return Ritsuka is mad and upset with him, but can Soubi change that? and can soubi supress that nagging desire for ritsuka? lemon, yaoi dont like? dont read! please review


Hey yall this is my first crack at ritsukaxSoubi, please be kind ^^

Ritsuka's about 15/16 when his is written

Ritsuka stared at this bedroom ceiling like it was of some great interest, but it wasn't, far from it. Glancing at the clock on his desk, it read 12:32. He sighed, yet another night and there was no sigh of Soubi, not a visit not a phone call or email…nothing, for 3 days now, he was beginning to get worried and miss the older mans presence. He stared at his phone, as if willing it to ring, but still nothing. He cursed, he wanted to hear his voice, but was too darn stubborn to ring him. He hadn't even been to pick him up from school.

'_I shouldn't be so bothered by this!' _He thought sighing heavily '_but I am' _his eyes widened and realisation hit him _'m-maybe…I im falling for him?' _The ebony hairs boy quickly shook his head of the thought _'impossible! He's obnoxious, a pervert! But he is…he's beautiful, loyal…and caring, I guess GAHH!' _Ritsuka shot up in bed "no no no NO! Impossible!" he cried griping his head. He couldn't love Soubi; Soubi didn't really love him it was all just Semei's orders. The one Soubi REALLY loved was Semei; he was just a replacement of his older brother because he was dead.

He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears threatening to fall. He hated crying, especially over something as worthless as this. '_This is pathetic I shouldn't be crying over this! I should even be bothered by it!' _a single tear had finally leaked out and streaked down his face. He desperately battled with tears, trying to prevent more from spilling. It made him feel weak, and that was something he couldn't be, for his mother and his self.

A large crash sounded from down stairs, speak of the devil, Ritsuka poked his head out of the door. "Mother? Are…are you okay?" he waited for a reply, receiving none he ventured out of his bedroom and slowly made he way down stairs, "m-mother?" as he turned his head into the kitchen he was met face first with a plate which knocked him back and succeed in break the skin on his left cheek, leavening him bleeding "GET OUT! You not my Ritsuka! GIVE ME MY RITSUKA BACK!" his mother screamed while trying to hit him with other various kitchen utensils. Ritsuka covered his head the best he could from the on coming blows " m-mother! Please! Please stop!" the blows slowed. "Not until you give me my Ritsuka back!" she cried and continued to beat her own son.

Finally after around 10 minutes she began to slow down, knowing she had tired, Ritsuka took the chance to do the best he could to crawl away, succeeding to crawl out of the kitchen he could still hear his mothers cries and the crash of her throwing things around the room, venting her anger on something else other then here son for once. Ritsuka scurried upstairs back to the safety of his room, once entering he slammed the door shut and immediately locked it resting his forehead against the wood. " she's a lot more violent then normal tonight" He sighed " I noticed"

Ritsuka's eyes widened as he span around to see the one and only, Soubi sat on his bed, the usually gentle smile placed on his lips, the blonde hairs man slowly rose and calmly walked over to the shocked teen, gripping his chin and turning his head, inspecting the fresh cut on his cheek, shaking his head sadly he lightly licked the wound, causing Ritsuka to flinch, he enjoyed having Soubi near him a bit too much, pushing him back and stomping over to his bed and threw himself down face first on It. Soubi looked on in surprise, "what's wrong Ritsuka-chan?" Getting no reply he sighed and walked over to the bed he sat beside the smaller boy and gently began to rub his back, "are you mad at me?" He whispered just about loud enough for Ritsuka himself to hear.

"Go figure" Ritsuka grumbled his voice a little muffled from the pillow but Soubi could still make out what he was saying "what have I done? Would you like to punish me?" Soubi asked calmly still gently rubbing the boys back. He felt Ritsuka flinch "NO! No punishment, just…where have you been?" Ritsuka asked hesitantly blushing slightly embarrassed at the question. Soubi smirked playfully. "Why? Did you miss me?" He teased poking the boy lightly in the rib "no! Why would I?!" Ritsuka pouted, his cheeks tinted light pink. Soubi carefully turned Ritsuka over leaning over him so his face hovered above his. "well that's a shame Ritsuka, because I missed you, a lot" Soubi whispered before softly covering Ritsuka's lip with his own, feeling him tense but not resist Soubi slowly began to move his mouth against his, after a few seconds Ritsuka slowly calmed down and gripped on to Soubi's light blue button up shirt.

How he had missed his, how he has missed Soubi's soft lips upon his own. He needed Soubi, he needed him to make him feel better, secure…loved. Ritsuka felt Soubi's tongue slowly lick his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which Ritsuka granted letting the older man explore his wet mouth after a brief fight for dominance (which Soubi won) Soubi his slowly pulled back and began kissing and gently nipping down his neck, causing Ritsuka to whimper slightly. With Soubi's gentle attract on his neck, made Ritsuka forget the world, the only thing that mattered at the moment was himself and Soubi and this amazing feeling Soubi made him expectance, feeling Soubi's hand slowly creep up his shirt and dance little invisible patterns on his smooth skin, Ritsuka's breath hitched as a finger slowly dragged over a nipple.

The fingers slowly began to rub the hardening nub causing Ritsuka to cry out softly. Lifting his shirt over his head Soubi began to kiss and lick Ritsuka chest, noting a few cuts and bruises, while his fingers played with his nipples. Lowering his mouth on to one while still playing with the other with his fingers, he licked and suckled at the little nub occasionally gently nipping at it. Ritsuka's back arched, wanting to feel more of this pleasure. Coming back up to his lips, Soubi claimed his lips again while his hand slowly slid down to the rim of Ritsuka's pyjama pants slowly snaking his hand in to them. Ritsuka flinched a little and looked at Soubi with unsure eyes, Soubi kissed his forehead softly and whispered "I wont do anything you don't like Ritsuka, but I promise this will feel amazing" Soubi reassured him. After a few seconds of thought finally Ritsuka slowly nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Soubi gently began to rub Ritsuka threw his boxers. Ritsuka's eyes widened and then clenched shut as he let out a small moan. Soubi smiled and rubbed a bit harder and faster. "S-Soubi!" Ritsuka moaned. This seemed to please Soubi as he slide his hand into his boxers and grabbed the semi-hard member causing Ritsuka to throw his head back letting out gentle low moans as Soubi's hand began running up and down the quickly hardening member at a slow pace. "Soubi! Please…more!" Ritsuka gasped out between his increasing breaths. Soubi happily complied and pulled Ritsuka's pyjama pants down fully. Ritsuka moaned and blushed red at the sudden exposure of his member. Soubi smiled at Ritsuka's decent size, he guessed a little bigger then average for his age.

Getting back to the job at hand, Soubi slowly licked the tip of Ritsuka's leaking erection while still rubbing up and own the base. Contently listening to Ritsuka's moans and gasps, enjoying them as he teasingly licked the underside of his member before fully taking Ritsuka in his mouth bobbing his head slowly. Ritsuka groaned and buried his fingers in Soubi's smooth blonde hair, tugging lightly at it. Soubi smirked and sped up, humming to add pleasure while grasping Ritsuka sack and fondled it lightly. Ritsuka tried desperately to quite himself but found no such look, the pleasure was too much. Soubi felt the boy was near to giving one last hard suck he removed his mouth from him. "w-what? W-why did you stop?" Ritsuka panted, disappointed.

"Ritsuka, I want to be inside you" Soubi stated bluntly "I've wanted it for so long, im sick of this barrier that keeps us apart, I want to be one with you I want to feel you from the inside, is that… okay?" Soubi whispered gently into Ritsuka ear.

"S-Soubi…i…" Ritsuka sighed and kissed the older mans lips gently, he was scared, scared of what he was feeling, scared of what he wanted to do, scared of what he was about to do. "a-alright…I trust you soubi but…please be gentle" Ritsuka blushed .

-CLIFEHANGER-

dunt kill mehh!!! D:

There will be another chapter, don't worry!~ ^^ ill write and upload it as soon as possible!

Please! Review, reviews make me happy!!!


End file.
